Mobile devices having wireless data connectivity may obtain real-time weather data over the air from web servers that receive and publish such data from weather services that operate fixed ground-based weather stations. It is also known to receive weather alerts wirelessly. However, one of the recurring problems with this conventional approach is that localized weather conditions where the mobile devices are currently situated may differ rather substantially from the weather conditions measured at the distant ground-based weather stations. A solution to this problem would thus be highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.